Prince Gumball x Marshall Lee
by Drawer of Art GG
Summary: IMPORTANT:Goes to this fanfiction user if you wish to continue the story:ErynBear- /s/9109002/1/A-Gumwad-A-Vampire-King


Ever since Fionna has been dating that flame prince my feelings for her have resurfaced. I will admit I'm jealous of him. She spends all her time with him and not with me. Today I'll tell her, I'll tell her how I really feel, and then maybe she dump the flame prince and go for me.

I hand Lord Monochromicorn take me to Fionna tree house. I hopped off of him

"Go ahead and go back to candy kingdom. I'll be here for a while, so I'll just walk back."

Lord Monochromicorn tapped the ground and left. I knock on the door of Fionna's tree house. A very surprised Fionna answered the door.

"Gumball! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just wanna hang out." I replied kicking the dirt at my feet.

"Oh umm why don't you come in" Fionna said stepping aside. I walked into the tree house and looked around.

"Ok spill it." She said coming up behind me. I looked up at her in surprise. I could feel myself blushing.

"W-wha-what?" I asked trying to hide.

"You would have at least warned me when coming here, or planning in advance, so whatever you have to say must be really important." She explained. "Why are you here?"

I bowed my head.

"I want to tell you something" I said quietly. Fionna walked over to me and took my hands.

"I'm you friend you can tell me anything."

"I-I-I" I stuttered. "I still love you!" Squeezing my eyes shut. Fionna did not respond. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh gumball" she sighed putting a hand to my cheek. _It worked, I did it._

"I'm with flame prince now. Plus he's my age." I felt my heart shatter. Tear brimmed my eyes.

"Don't cry" she said wiping away my tears. She had become so grown up in the past three years.

"We still can be friends." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You'll find someone better."

"I don't want someone better! I WANT YOU!" I said running out of the house.

"Gumball!" I heard her shout at me. I didn't turn around, I didn't stop, and I just ran. _Why do I have to have feelings for her? _I stopped and curled my knees up and cried. I don't know how long I was there. I heard thunder and looked up. Dark clouds were rolling in.

"Damn" I said quietly to myself. Most of the time I don't swear but right now I felt like I need to. I ran to find cover, still crying. I felt tiny raindrops starting to fall. I looked ahead and through my tears I saw a cave. I ran to it to take cover from the rain. Once I was safe it started to pour.

"I'll have to wait the night here." I groaned to myself. I looked around the cave as my eyes adjusted. I could see a silhouette of a house in the cave. I wiped my tears away as much as I could and headed to the house. I went to the door and knocked. _I hope someone is home. _I waited and waited and waited but nobody answered. I sighed and started to walk away when the door opened. I turned around and saw Marshall Lee. All he was wearing was pajama bottoms.

"Marshall! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I live here, what are you doing here is the more important question." He grumbled "And you woke me up from my sleep."

"Sorry" I said "I was looking for a place to stay the night since it's raining and I can't get back to my kingdom, but I'd rather sleep in the cave."

"Jeez I wasn't even offering. And you seem to hate me more the usual bubba"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine." We stood there for a moment.

"Just come in." Marshall said going back in side. I sighed knowing it was a better idea than staying out in the cave. I walked inside and the door shut behind me.

"So what should I do with you?" Marshall asked with a grin on his face.

"Give me a place to sleep." I said calmly. Marshall's smile grew larger.

"Is that it? You're no fun." He said flying past me. "So why are you all the way out here?" he said grabbing a shirt off the floor.

"I came to see Fionna" I said straining myself not to cry.

"Is that it?" he pried. _Why did he always want to know what I'm doing? _I didn't answer.

"So there was another reason." He grabbed his axe base and played a few notes. I felt angry and sad. Pissed at him for prying and sad because of Fionna.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" I gasped in shock

"Why would I tell you?" I fired at Marshall.

"Drama King much?" he said invading my personal space.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I shouted at Marshall no longer able to hold back the tears. I sank to the floor and curled up again sobbing. I heard Marshall set down his guitar. I looked up to see him sitting across from me. I wiped away my tears away as quickly as I could.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"For what? Being a cry baby?" he smirked trying to be funny. I nodded.

"Oh" he responded obviously taken aback by my answer. "So what happened?" I decided just to tell him. Why would he care anyway?

"I confessed my love for Fionna to her. She still loves that Flame prince. I just want someone to be with. She would have been perfect to be my Queen. She's funny, Cute, Honest, Caring. And she has saved the land of Aaa many times. I just wanted to love her but she doesn't love me." Tears coming back again.

I heard Marshall get up and walk away.

"Where are you going? "I asked confused. Marshall's hands curled into fists.

"You don't notice anything, that maybe that there was someone else." He said sternly without looking at me.

"Like who?" I asked. "If there was someone else they should have done a better job at making themselves obvious." I said standing up.

"Maybe they did and you didn't notice cause your all concerned with Fionna." He shot back facing me.

"Who?" Marshall bowed his head and turned away

"Doesn't matter, there's blankets in the closet there and you can sleep on the couch. I'm going out" he said leaving.

"Marshall" I whispered after him.


End file.
